<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise Me by milkytheholy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700702">Promise Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1'>milkytheholy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls References, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, The Journals (Gravity Falls), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started off as any 'normal' day would in Gravity Falls, the sleepy town in Oregon was home to residents of human and non-human relations. There were some who tried to find the town's source of weirdness while others were oblivious towards it, those who did seek to find it were always in for one heck of a ride. If you ever go to Gravity Falls make sure to look out towards the woods and there you'll find a little shack, the Mystery Shack. There you'll find a one-stop-shop for all things bizarre and unreal, owned by a man with an equally same description.</p><p>Mr Mystery was his name, although you doubted that was his real name. He ran the shack with an upbeat attitude, most of the time, and no recognition of what a refund was. You'd seen other people there too, workers you presumed. A handyman of sorts and a teenager who didn't seem to do any work at all, there was a pair of siblings; brother and sister. They seemed fun when you'd sometimes bump into them in town or at the diner, you'd eventually learn their names; Mabel and Dipper. Mable would always stress that she was the oldest while Dipper chuckled nervously and absentmindedly kept denying.</p><p>Over the course of the summer you ended up hanging out with the Pines twins a lot more, they showed you things you could only ever dream of. Dipper revealed early on in your friendship the journal he found in the woods and all the strange illustrations inside. In the beginning, you laughed at the thought of gnomes running amuck in Gravity Falls, but after seeing it with your own eyes you believed everything he told you after that. It was safe to say the more you hung out with Dipper Mabel would tease your mercilessly, every time Dipper would blush profusely while you coughed and decided to look at all the interesting things in the room, like that wall over there.</p><p>Eventually, You and Dipper got together after Mabel pointed out all the things you do together and the way you'd stare at each other and your constant nervous laughter. At first, it was uncomfortable. Your hands would bump together when you walked a quick blush on both of your cheeks, you'd sit closer together during a Pines movie night, and you always fell asleep on Dipper your head resting comfortably on his shoulder; he would be so scared to move. Mabel would tell you the next day that "he'd stay in the same position all night just so he didn't wake you".</p><p>It got better, now when you were walking with Dipper he'd confidently take your hand in his, swinging it between you both. You'd hug and sometimes kiss in public, but only on the cheek since Dipper wanted your lips in private; his words, not mine. No, it wasn't just you and Dipper in your lovesick world there was another. For the longest time, you thought Giddeon sounded like a hamster's name but you ultimately found out he was a little boy with a big crush on Mabel. From all the stories Dipper and Mabel told you about this guy you couldn't wait to see him in person, Dipper made a bet saying "he'd probably show up at some point this week like usual."</p><p>When you questioned Dipper on why you'd never met Giddeon before he simply said: "I didn't want to expose you to him, he's a creep." You laughed it off. Dipper was right though, Giddeon did come about a week later. You and the Pine twins had spent the morning with Soos at the arcade before Stan called him with a job "Aw sorry dudes, Stan's got a job for me to do but I'll catch you all later right?" With a quick "Bye dudes" he left. You'd spend another twenty minutes there before heading back to the shack.</p><p>"I can't believe Stan held Waddles to his chest while punching a dinosaur." You laughed, Dipper chuckling beside you "Well it's true, right Mabel?" He turned to his sister who was a little bit ahead of them, "Of course it's true (Y/N), Grunkle Stan would risk his life for wadd- ooh noo." Mabeldrifted off towards the end, she'd stopped walking forward and stood there staring off into the distance. You and Dipper hadn't noticed as you were too infatuated with each other, when Dipper noticed the air was quite he looked up to see his sister stationary.</p><p>He placed a hand on her shoulder, a worried look on his face "Mabel what's wrong?" He followed her gaze when she remained silent, he saw the shack and someone sitting outside on the couch. His eyes widened when he recognised that baby blue suit and white up-do. "Dipper what is it?" (Y/N) asked with concern in her words. Dipper marched towards the small figure you and Mable following behind, "Giddeon!" Dipper shouted. You'd never seen Dipper be so confident before you couldn't help but let thoughts race through your mind.</p><p>"Ah Dipper, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Giddeon stated, your brain finally clicked, this was Giddeon, THE Giddeon. Crazy stalker Giddeon, Mabel obsessed Giddeon. You strolled up to Dipper resting your chin on his shoulder and looking down towards the small child in front of you "He's a lot...Younger than I thought he would be."</p><p>"Why Dipper, I can't believe you've never introduced me to your girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?" He offered out his hand and a cute little smile, "(Y/N)" you replied stretching over Dipper to shake his hand. Dipper moved your hand away before Giddeon could shake it "Careful (Y/N) this guys dangerous."</p><p>"Oh Dipper" He laughed, it sounded more like a baby giggling "Let's leave the past behind us, shall we?" Dipper became red-faced "You nearly killed us!" His fists balled up. You pushed Dipper away from Giddeon quickly before things could escalate, "What are you even doing here Giddeon?" You asked a bit of venom in your tone. Giddeon readjusted his suit selves "Well I came to see my darling Mabel, you wouldn't have seen her have you?"</p><p>"No, you're not going anywhere near my sister, man."</p><p>"I"m right here Giddeon." Mabel, who had been previously watching from a short distance, walked towards Giddeon a determined look on her face. "Oh Mable, my beloved." He mused Mabel pocked a finger to his chest, leaning forward to do so, "Get lost Giddeon, I'm never going to love you!"</p><p>His face screwed up, pieces of his hair breaking free of their hair sprayed mould. His fists were bulled up, they looked like little potatoes "Mabel you will love me!" He pointed an accusing finger at you and Dipper "And this is all YOUR fault if you didn't get in the way me and Mabel would be together!" Dipper released a sound of disgust "Yeah right dude," you giggled Dipper smirking at making you laugh. This seemed to anger Giddeon more "I'm the towns little angel you should respect me Pines or I will make your life a living hell, you and your girlfriend!"</p><p>Dipper was about to knock Giddeon out when he mentioned you "Giddeon," Mabel interjected she was standing on the porch hand on the rusted doorknob. "I don't care if you're an angel, you're still a jerk."</p><p>"But Mabel my sweet little cherish-" the door slammed in Giddeon's face, him on the outside while the Pines were on the inside. He banged his fist against the door in a tantrum "Mabel you open this door right this minute! Mable!" He carried on slamming "Mabe-" the door opened revealing Stan in his underwear and a stained vest, he looked down towards Giddeon "You again? Didn't I already kick you out?"</p><p>"Yes, but-"</p><p>"Nope, out." Stan shooed Giddeon away with a broom and shut the door, most likely going back to the couch to watch 'The Dutchess Approves'. Giddeon fell to the ground crying and screaming, wailing his arms and legs around like a dying animal. From their bedroom window you and the twins watched with smiles on your faces, you stopped laughing for a second "Should we do something?" Dipper turned towards you "Besides laugh?" you smiled "Yeah you're right."</p><p>Later that evening, you sat with Dipper in his bed cuddled together enjoying the quite. Mablel and Waddles were downstairs with Stan so you had the perfect chance for some alone time, well at least for a little while. You turned to Dipper your head rising to meet his, now confused, gaze "Dip," you started. "Yeah?" He whispered as to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere "Promise me we won't be like that," he tilted his head, adorable you thought. You carried on "Like Mabel and Giddeon." He chuckled lightly "Don't worry, we will be nothing like them. I mean for a start, we're already dating which is more than I can say for Giddeon and Mable." You hummed and rested your head back onto Dipper's chest, he pecked your forehead as you both continued to lay in silence; enjoying the presence of each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>